Dagger of the Moon
by Kitsune-Li
Summary: Nel and Albel must work together to reclaim a dagger. What seems like a simple task just keeps getting more difficult. Also someone is pulling the strings behind this plot. AlbelxNel fic.
1. Default Chapter

Note: I do not own Star Ocean: Till The End of Time.

Rating: R- sexuality, violence, and language

Parring: Albel/Nel centered relationship.

Basher: None; though Maria may seem bitchy at times in my opinion.

Two years had passed since the incident involving the creator trying to destroy the sphere world. The heroes now live a peaceful lives; Fayt returning to Earth along with Sophia. Maria giving up being captain of Quark to live a more simple life. Mirage and Cliff had even found themselves quitting Quark. Albel remains serving the King of Airyglyph as

Nel remains serving the Queen of Aquios.

Chapter 1:Unfavorable Partnership

The scene comes in with Nel Zelpher entering the hearing room. She noticed two Airyglph knights stood to the left side. Her emerald eyes glancing at the two as she walked towards the foot of the steps. Kneeling down on one knee before the Queen of Aquios bowing her head slightly she looked up. She noticed her majesty seemed rather hesitate to speak and Nel just simply spoke in a proper matter "Yes your majesty?"

"Lady Nel, the King of Airyglph has asked for our kingdoms help. He requesteda runologistfromAquios."

Nel paused, she figured where this was going. She just simply shook her head.

"I see, your majesty. But what for, may I ask?"

"He needs the help of the runologist. A strange disturbing threat was written in a letter sent to him two weeks ago. It threatened the kingdom of Airyglphs destruction if they did not retrieve a certain item"

"A item?"

"Yes, it is called the dagger of the moon. Hidden in the ancient temples located in the Sea to the west."

Nel got up from kneeling and her right hand rested on her waist. She simply glanced back at the two Airyglph knights. They seemed to have a look of determination over their faces as she looked back towards her queen She had another question to ask; she wanted to know exactly who she was planning to send to Airyglph. As if before Nel could speak once again her question was to be answered without even stating it.

"I would like to send you."

Nel figured much; she just gave a light nod. She could not back out of the mission and found it that she could only be do good for this task. The red head Aquairan once again bowed her head to her majesty and looked up. But for the matter is Nel still disliked Airyglph not because of past events of the war but also personal feelings. Standing straight and putting her right hand on her waist she was to answer the Queen.

"I accept."

"I am glad, please the Airyglph knights will escort you back to Airyglph. Once there you'll learn more about this mission from the King." the Queen said while she got up from sitting. She walked down the steps and stood before Nel. Reaching for the young red head's hand she slipped a small piece of paper. Nel looked down at her hand with the a small piece of paper in it she looked at the Queen questionably.

"Please, give that to the king of Airyglph" the Queen said.

"Yes your majesty" with that Nel put the piece of paper in her pocket. She walked over towards the two Airyglph knights that now stood at the entrance. The one gave her a slight nod as they left the hearing room. As they made it outside of Aquios two sky dragons hovered about over the ground; Nel panicked. Did she have to ride a sky dragon as well as she watched as the knights climbed upon their sky dragons.

"Please Lady Nel, climb on." the one Airyglph knight said indicating behind him.

Nel paused but just let out a small sigh, she walked cautiously over towards the dragon. The knight pulled her up to sit behind him. With that the sky dragons took to the air; Nel grabbed reluctantly tight to the knight. She did not like flying on dragons it was not height she feared but how she flew on dragon that could easily drop her. Her emerald eyes closing as they sped up a bit and she bit her lip wishing that Apris gave her a safe ride.

"Erm, Lady Nel. We arrived in Airyglph." the voice stirred through her mind. Her one eye opened and soon did the other. She laughed nervously while hoping off the dragon and her hands dusted the back of her dress. She looked up at the gates that lead towards the castle of Airygph. The two knights walked over towards the gates and went inside once the two guards moved aside.

Nel walked behind them as they made their way up the steps that lead towards the room where the King sat. She saw him; he looked the same as ever and beside him was his newly queen. She smiled there was one person she was happy to see. The Queen was once the head of the ruinologist engineering back in Aquios.Elena noticed Nel and a smile appeared across her lips as she saw Nel approach the two.

"Ah, Miss Zelpher. I am quite satisfied you were chosen" said King of Airyglph. He looked towards the two knights that brought her here. He gave them a waving gesture to leave but before they could exit the king requested of something for them to do. The knights paused and turned back looking at there king. Arzie smiled warmly while looking at them he paused for a second and spoke "Please find Albel, I am in need of his presence."

Nel just shook her head and blinked her emerald eyes. Did the king had just say Albel this caused her to give off a small sigh. The ex-captain of the Black Brigade was for this mission as well and this she rather disliked. She watched as the two knights walked out and she looked towards the king. She decided to ask him a question on the mission while they waited for Albel to arrive.

"What am I to do for this mission?"

"Ah, I will give a brief detail once Albel arrives."

Nel's head held low to that answer she just glared at the ground. Footsteps could be herd from behind her. A sudden stop was several feet behind her and reluctantly she turned around to see Albel the Wicked. The man looked the same and his usual skinny pale self; his face looked as if he was annoyed. She figured it was probably because she was here in his presence.

"Yes, your majesty?" he said through gritted teeth. His scarlet eyes narrowed towards the Aquarian his clawed hand laid on top of his sheathed crimson scourge. His foot tapped against the ground as if he was not patient for the answer. "Well?" he asked looking towards the king as he gently trusted his hand against his crimson scourge. The King simply cleared his throat for he knew this would be a rough time explaining to Albel that he had to work along with a Aquarian.

"Well Albel; I want you to go with Ms. Zelpher to a under sea cavern temple. Remember that threat I received a week ago. It requested a item called the dagger of the moon; doing much research it was found in the cavern temple under the sea." the king said.

"Ah. But why need this Aquarian scum?"

"Figure much that you would say that; we are in need of her runology methods."

"Bah. Why this maggot though?"added harshly.

"Listen Nox, I was chosen by the Queen. Don't like it well that is fine by me. We both know are feelings about one another. A mission is a mission and we'll just have to grint are teeth to deal with it." Nel said as she whipped around glaring at him.

The King sighed as he just shook his head; he knew the two were probably incapable of working together without bickering on this mission. He cleared his throat to get the two to turn their attention to him once again. Once they faced him he had to tell the rest of what they had to do in order to get to the cavern temple. But his lips went in a frown when he notice Nel yanked on Albel's right pigtail because he insulted her about her father.

"Oi, please can you both settle this for later."

They both stop and looked towards the king once again.

"Thank you. Tomorrow, you both will go to Kirlsa and go to a dock. There a boat will be waiting with a captain named Ferioth. He will help you get to your destination; for what he claims he has been there."

"Been there? Bah. Probably lying just to get paid" Albel said in his a nasty comment.

"Yes well; I did agree to pay him. But he won't get paid until the dagger is retrieved and back here by two weeks" the King added which only caused Albel to growl.

"Two weeks!? How the hell do you expect us to find a damn dagger in some ancient temple by then?" he snapped.

"I trust you both will find it. Sides we got Greeton members helping you. Captain Ferioth is a Greeton and his crew members will help you." added the king.

"Greeton..." Nel said and looked towards the king. She wondered why would Greeton get involve with Airyglph. Greeton barely even got involved with any other parts unless it was trading needs for marketing. This was indeed turning out odd; she never even crossed a sea yet alone rode a boat before. Albel seemed rather confused himself for he didn't even know about this little agreement between the kingdoms.

"Yes. Greeton has lend are help. They seem to be having trouble in their area and wish of something of ours. But that won't settle until the dagger of the moon is found. So please tonight you rest here in the castle. Tomorrow is a long day; so you both are dismissed." the King said with a wave of his hand to indicate their able to dismiss from where they were.

"Bah.." was Albel had to say as he made his way out of the room. Nel let out a sigh as she started to follow close behind him. She didn't even know where she was suppose to sleep but she figured she'd just go sleep at the Inn. Albel paused and turned around to face the Aquarian giving off a small growl. "The quest rooms are that way; stop following me maggot!" he said coldly while turning away he continued on.

Nel narrowed her eyes "Sorry; I was going to the Inn. I rather be somewhere else then sleeping under the same roof as you" she shot back at him. He just simply gave off his usual word "Bah" he didn't bother to continue. He could careless if the woman slept outside of the castle and froze to death. His metal claw hand took hold of his crimson scourge as he kept on walking back towards his own chamber to get some sleep. Nel sighed as she made her way for the front doors but a voice called from behind her.

Elena stood there "Nel, I have a chamber waiting for you." she said with a soft smile. She lead the young red head towards a room. Nel looked in and smiled it had a bed big enough for two; she notice a lot of blankets. Being how cold it was in Airyglph she was thankful there was a lot of blankets. "I made sure the maid put a lot of blankets. I am sure your more use to Aquios weather"Elena said.

"Thank You" Nel said toElena and watched as Clara left. She entered the room and sat on the bed. While pulling off her boots she got under the covers and laid back on her pillow. She sighed looking towards her frost colored window "Nox..once again were partners.." she simply said quietly to herself. Her emerald eyes closed trying to fall asleep and dismiss all these new information and feelings of the mission.

Albel was as well laying on his bed and looking up at his ceiling. He had to once again work with that Aquarian scum. She annoyed him so even when they worked together back when Fayt was here in Elicoor II. Her appearance was much the same only her ruby colored hair gotten longer he smirked thinking for a bit "Looks more like a girl then a tomboy now..." he chuckled darkly to himself. Albel then gave off a small yawn and closed his eyes "Well Aquarian scum..partners again"he said before he fell asleep.

:Sneak Peak

Chapter 2: Abduction

Albel and Nel have met with the captain. Without their knowing Ferioth is actually a pirate and a well known one in Greeton. So what are they being abducted or what? Can Albel and Nel even work together? You just got to stay tuned for the next chapter 3

Author:

Kitsune-Li: Well that is it for chapter 1. Hopefully I'll get reviews and enough courage to continue this fic. Sorry if anyone seems a little OOC and don't worry! Fayt and Co. will be in the later chapters!! So hope to see some reviews and to see you next time 3


	2. Pirates

Chapter 2: Pirates

Morning had peaked through the windows of the chamber Nel laid sleeping in. The young woman tilt to her side rubbing her eyes. Sitting up she glanced around and gave off a low groan when she remembered where she was. Throwing the blanket off sent light shivers down her spine she had forgotten how cold it was. The Aquarian maiden gathered her resting daggers which laid out on the table beside her bed "I wonder if he is up."

She slowly made way for the door and pulled it open. To her surprise the person she wondered about being up was resting his back against the wall in front of her door. He had a rather annoyed look twisted among his features. "What?" she asked as her fingerless glove rested at the side of the door beam. Albel just tilt his head to the side while smirking "I was about to wake you up." pausing he smirked "Not going to get ready before we leave?"

"Why you ask?" she questioned him only to receive a chuckle from him which only caused her to get more annoyed "Well?" she asked again her temper rising. Albel rather amused by her short temper only chuckled more "Your hair is a mess. I thought women enjoyed grooming themselves?" he told her but recieved a dagger glare from the woman across him. Nel just shook her head "We all can't be beauty queens like you." she told him and walked past the now scolding Albel. The young captain watched the Aquarian maiden walk down the halls while narrowing his dark red eyes "Hmp." Nel on the other hand had a small smile feeling rather good to give the last word in for a change. She stood in front of the entrance of the Airyglph Castle she really did not want to stay here any more longer.

Albel paused when a young maid banged in to his side. Causing him to loose his balance and collide his back against the wall. The poor young woman had also lost her balance and her face went right smack in his chest. She dared to look up at him with blush spreading across her cheeks "I.." she went pale to realize who she just bumped in to. "Bah. You filthy maggot. Get off" he grunted while his human hand pushed her aside.

The young maid was thrown off and lost her balance again. Falling on her bottom she looked up at him even more embarrassed. Fear stricken she couldn't speak a apology all she could do is sit there and shiver in place. Albel of course enjoyed watching others squirm under his gaze and tilt his head "Hmp. No apology? Really woman you deserve a punishment from me" he smirked. She squeaked "..I. am sorry. Please don't punish me! Master Albel" she looked away fearing for her life.

Albel just laughed "Heh." he raised his metal claw in the air thinking about just striking the poor girl for amusement. Though somebody grabbed the back of his claw before he swung it "Bah. What maggot dare think they.." he tilt his head sighing seeing the king. "Albel, I believe Nel is waiting for you at the entrance." Arzei spoke in a deep voice "Leave the poor maid alone" he added. The young captain let out a light growl and walked past the king with a annoyed look plastered on his face. Arzei turned towards the maid "Return to your duties. Try not to be clumsy again" he said in a light scolding voice and walked away.

Nel's foot tapped in patiently waiting for Albel to arrive. When she saw him approach her, he gave off a rather negative vibes When doesn't he she thought to herself. "Alright. I believe a boat is waiting for us." she said then paused at the entrance turning to look at him "Don't slow me down" her voice spoke rather harshly. Albel just laughed "Me? Slow you down? Bah." he just said pushing her aside and carried out into the city of Airyglph. As soon as they hit the trail which lead towards the mining town kirlsa they ran in to a stranger.

"Care to buy this lovely jewel?" the old merchant spoke while pausing Albel in his tracks. Albel narrowed his eyes "Maggot. Get out of my way." he pushed the merchant aside. Nel paused watching the merchant drop all his goods "Nox!" she scolded and sighed watching him walk on. She went to the side of the merchant and helped him with his things; the old man and Nel clashed hands while reaching for the gem he was just offering. "Sorry miss" he said while picking it up and dusted off his pants "That be your man?" the old man asked while fixing his little bag. "No." she simply said while standing up "Sorry, if you mind sir I have to follow up on him." she said then ran off after Albel.

The old man starred at her and shook his head "Hmm..you sure they are the ones?" he asked while a dark figure appeared behind him. The dark figure smirked in the shadows "Of course they are." it spoke in a monotone voice. Nel had to dash across the frozen lands and dodge a few creatures in the process. When she caught up to Albel he was found just resting against a tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "About time" was all he replied and smirked as she dropped her hands to her knees to catch her breath.

"What is the matter? Have you not been exercising lately? Now that I think about it did you gain wait maggot?" he laughed but paused when he was caught off guard. The young Aquarian dashed up and grabbed his metal choker thrusting him back and forth. Albel was banged up against the tree several times until Nel gave up started her way towards the gates of Kirlsa. "Hmp. What a temper" he said quietly to himself as he slowly walked behind her.

She paused at the front of the entrance looking around just brought memories. The memories of when Fayt and Cliff had first entered the town with her. She sighed "Well Nox.. Ugh. Would you keep up!" she snapped obviously still angry about the weight comment. Albel just to get her more annoyed walked up to her in a more slower pace. Without another word she made her way in to the little town.

Albel glanced over towards the storm brigade training area he was thinking about stopping in and say his few bits to Walter. Yet it seemed with Nel being rather hostile at the moment he really didn't want to bother to ask. The red head woman stopped near the docks and glanced up at a huge boat the floated on the surface of the water. "Wow.." was all she could say and felt a figure approach her from behind "Bah. What a old piece of rubble. Nothing fascinating. Even I could had built a better ship" Albel belittled Nel's comment. Before Nel could snap a comment towards a way a rather short man approached them both "Greetings! You must be Nel and Albel, I am Lanzion."

Nel stood there taking in the sight of the small pudgie sailor. He looked about in his older thirties and oddly his choice of clothing did not clash. She noticed he was rather tan and a small scar was located in his cheek "Miss..?" a voice disturbed her thoughts. The Aquarian shook her head "Oh yes. I am Nel and this is Albel" she pointed towards the anti-social one who stood far from them now. "Well I best be getting you on board to see captain Ferioth." he spoke in a rather squeaky voice "Come this way" he added while walking on to a platform that attached to the boat.

Both Nel and Albel paused together watching the wooden platform slowly sway a bit because of the water. "Ladies first" was all Albel said from behind Nel; she sighed while cautiously walking on to the platform. Quickly as she could she dashed across it and landed on the boat. Albel on the other hand was still on the dock. Nel rest her hand at her waist "What is the matter? Afraid of the ocean?" she asked with a light smirk. Albel just snorted while walking across the wooden board but it swayed causing him to turn pale.

This sure was a sight for Nel as she watched him squirm over the platform as quick as his feet would take him. Albel rest his metal claw at the edge of the boat's railing and his human hand rest at his chest breathing in air lightly. Nel laughed from where she was standing "Albel the Wicked afraid of water?" this of course caused Albel to turn to her "Bah. Shut your mouth, maggot" he felt his dignity go down a small notch. Lanzion approached them cautiously "Um. If you both be kind enough. Please follow me to the captain's cabin" he gestured them towards the door with a rather odd symbol above it.

Nel glanced up at the symbol inside she felt a rather odd feeling ...just me or is that a..never mind probably just my imagination she thought in her head. Albel disliked the whole swaying of the boat so he slowly walked towards the doors. Nel followed close behind him and she glanced towards Lanzion who waited patiently for them at the door. "This way" the young sailor spoke while opening the door for them both. As soon as both entered Lanzion shut the door behind him "Alright boys. Start set sailing" he waved his hand and rest his back against the side near the captain's cabin doors.

The room was dimly lit and the young captain sat in a chair behind a desk. A black feather pen was in his right hand as he was writing something. He looked up with his green eyes up at them "Ah. You both must be my guests." he said while resting his feather pen back in the ink bottle. The young captain, Nel had to admit was rather handsome he had to be at least in his middle twenties. He had black shoulder length hair and bright green eyes, dressed in a white ruffled button up shirt.

A black hat with a red feather graced up on his head and a light smirk crossing his features. She blushed feeling as if he was bearing holes in her skin as he looked her over. Albel on the other hand gave off a grunt "Bah. Could you dress anymore flamboyant? You have pirate written all over your features" which caused the young captain to laugh. Ferioth stood up to reveal he was wearing black tight pants and a black belt with a silver skull on the buckle. His sword was sheathed to the side of his waist "Hm. Is that so? Well mates, might be right I may just be a pirate." he said.

"Foolish king." was all Albel commented until he rest his back against the wall. The captain smirked "Ah yes. What a moron he may be. Though I can't say I won't be helping you getting that moon dagger. Only catch is it won't be for his dirty little hands." he chuckled and moved aside in front of the desk he pulled out a chair. "Come on pretty lass, come take a seat" he grinned while patting the padded chair; Nel cautiously glanced at the chair and yet she decided to go take a seat. Albel remained where he was for he had no care to become any part of what was going on. The captain pulled the chair in once Nel sat down in it and he moved around the table to take his seat.

"So tell me, do you know anything about the moon dagger?"

To be continued...

A/N: Woah. I had not written in a while. Actually I had horrible writers block. I can't even say this is going as well as I wished. But I decided to continue anyways and hope to be able to write more. Thanks again for all the reviews!I probably re-edit abit. Just fixed a few mistakes but I have work to do. So I'll finish the rest later. Thanks :3


	3. The Maid Costume

3. The Maid Costume

"So tell me, do you know anything about the moon dagger?"

Nel sat back and rest her right hand index finger on her forehead as if she was trying to think back. Finally nothing came to mind about the moon dagger she looked up at Ferioth giving a simple "No." The young captain couldn't help but laugh "Wow. You are one serious little miss." he told her. The young Aquarian just nearly narrowed her emerald eyes "Look, we are not hear to listen to you jabber on about me." she told him while her right booted foot kicked his desk. Ferioth raised his hands from the desk "Alright, oi! Talk about a temper." he glanced towards Albel "She this wicked in bed?"

Albel gave him a look of murder "Why in the world would you even ask me such a question? Also to even think I would sleep with an Aquarian maggot!" he snapped. Ferioth chuckled "Ah. So she is free. Hmm.." looks her from breast to up to head "Not bad." he told her with a light wink. She barely could hold her temper anymore "Listen here! I will not be humiliated!" she stood up and slammed her hands on top of Ferioth's desk. The young captain just blinked his eyes "Alright...listen how about we talk about the moon dagger over dinner" he smirked towards Nel "I'll have Lanzion bring you and Albel to your room." he then called for Lanzion. The pudgier man walked in "Yes Captain?"

"Please lead Albel and Nel to their rooms." he told Lanzion and soon Lanzion indicated with his hand for them to follow him. They both followed him but Nel was rather annoyed with Ferioth "Ugh. The nerve of him" she said out loud in front of the captain's door. Albel gave her a rather annoyed glance and kept walking ahead of her. Soon they were lead down in the cabin area and Lanzion opened a door leading to a room. "Here we go. Hope you both enjoy it. One of are shipmates will come for you for dinner." he moved from aside.

Nel blinked her eyes "Um. Just one room?" she looked towards Lanzion as he was making his way back up the steps leading towards the surface of the boat "Yep. We don't have much rooms to spare." he told her. Albel approached the room with caution "Hmp. Great I claim the bed" he told her while walking towards the only double sized bed in the room. She stood at the door and narrowed her eyes "Oh? How nice of you. I'll just sleep on the floor. Nox, I am a woman. You should respect me." she told him and received a cocky smirk from Albel. "Respect an Aquarian wench? Ha. That is so funny of a thought I might just give you blanket to sleep with on the floor." he told her. As soon as he said that he felt a tugging at his wrapped up pigtail a really hard tug "Ow. Woman don't touch me!" he snapped using his human hand to push her away from him.

"Ugh. Fine Nox. I'll sleep on the floor." finally giving in to defeat. Of course Nel rarely gave up so later in the future she planned revenge. Albel glad of his victory laid back on the bed he closed his eyes briefly but was disturbed from sleeping due to the rocking of the boat "Bah. How is one to rest while the bloody boat rocks so much" he said. Nel just leaned against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her chest "Hm. I am sure they are use to sleeping on rough waves." she told him. "Say what you want. I for one would not even bother sleeping in such a condition." he just replied.

Nel decided not to answer him because she knew he would just snap a nasty comment her way. She sighed resting her head back against a wall starring up at the ceiling at a little light that hanged just above the bed. She began to think on why Captain Ferioth didn't want to speak about the moon dagger earlier. Her thoughts soon were interrupted by a knock on the door and glancing towards Albel. She knew very well he was not about to move to get it so she went to the door.

Opening the door cautiously she noticed a rather tall crew member hold out a box to her. He had a eye patch on his left eye "Here miss. The Captain wants you to dine in this." he handed her the box. She glanced down at the white box and glanced up at the crew member "What if I refuse too?" she asked him. He smirked "Then you won't be hearing about the moon dagger business" he gave a light chuckle at the Aquarian woman. Letting out a sigh "Fine, tell him I'll wear whatever is in this box." she muttered through her teeth.

"Very well. Seeya later lassy." the crew member with the patch of his eye leaved the room. Nel walked further in the room resting the box on the table and glanced towards the bed seeing Albel giving her a curious look "What is it?" he asked. She shrugged and grabbed the box walking behind a little screen that would block the view from Albel to see her change. A few rustling sounds indicated she was dressing this made Albel rather disturbed so he sat up on the bed "Wench. Can't you dress some where else!" he snapped from where he was sitting.

Nel sighed "Be quiet, Nox." she said starring at the mirror at her reflection with a tint of blush on her cheeks "Dear Apris..this is so embarrassing..."

"What is embarrassing?" he asked her and went pale as he watched Nel come out from behind from the screen. "This is what is embarrassing!" she said narrowing her eyes as she watched Albel become rather pale in the face looking away and muttering words like 'maggot' and 'worm'. Nel sighed glancing down at her maid outfit the black clothed dress barely went down to her knees. It showed most of her thighs not that her other outfit didn't show a lot of leg but this looked rather odd on her. She glanced towards Albel who sat up and narrowed his dark red eyes towards her "Bah. Can't you cover up or something? Leave..?" he said towards her.

Nel was rather confused on why he would be so flustered by this "Hm. Why is that? Feeling rather nervous right now, Nox?" she asked while turning her back to him and Albel looked away after seeing the back of her upper legs. "Bah. Me nervous around a Aquarian wench? Don't make me laugh" he smirked while laying back down on the bed "Have fun at dinner time. I won't be joining you." he told her while turning to his side. Nel just sighed "I figured that. Your not one to socialize with the mission." she told him and walked out of the room shutting the door slowly behind her. Nel walked along the hallway through the cabin area she walked up the steps to see the crew members at their posts. She wondered if dinner would be ready or not but figured it wasn't because someone was suppose to come to her.

She leaned over the side looking down at the crystal blue water. Something in the corner of her eye caught a image of something moving in the water. Shaking her head she figured it might had just been a fish or something. She remained starring at the waves until a shadow hovered from behind her and she looked towards it "Yes?" she asked a crew member. The short man had a scar over the bridge of his nose "Miss, dinner is ready. The Captain is waiting for you to arrive." he starred her up and down "I say. Nice outfit" he smirked then walked away. Nel just gave a "Hmp" and turned to walk towards the captain's room.

Opening the door leading towards a dimly candle lit dinner sprawled on the table. Ferioth seated at the head of the table. A chuckled emitted from him when Nel walked before the table "Hm. I knew you'd look cute in that." he told her. Giving off a sigh she took a seat at the table narrowing her eyes towards him "Listen. I came here to talk about the moon dagger. So lets talk about this moon dagger business" she said in her usual calm voice.

Ferioth just lifted a wine glass in his right hand and put it to his lips allowing the liquid to slide down his throat. Nel just sat there even more annoyed as he kept avoiding the conversation "Captain Ferioth!" she shouted his name trying to get his attention. He put down his wine glass and wiped his mouth clean with his baggy sleeve "Hm. Would you care for a glass?" he asked while pointing towards the bottle of fresh red wine. The woman sighed "No. How about the moon dagger?" she asked him once again. He smiled lightly "Have a glass. Then I'll tell you all about it." he chuckled.

The Aquarian maiden could feel her temper risen. She gripped the table cloth with both shaky hands "Fine. I'll have some wine" she said through her teeth. Ferioth just chuckled while he poured her a glass. He got up and leaned over the side of the table setting it in front of her. He smirked while she backed away in her chair.

Strolling slowly to his chair he glanced at her "Well. Don't let it just sit there. Drink it." he told her almost as if it was a command. Nel's right eyebrow corked up "Excuse me? You sound rather eager of me to drink it." she then paused and narrowed her eyes "It's poison isn't it!" her voice held suspicion. Ferioth gave her a rather amused look "Of course not. Sides why would I poison the only woman on our ship?" he chuckled. Tilting his head slightly to the right "So. Where is that boyfriend of yours anyways?" he asked and received a light laugh coming from the other side of the table. "Lets get one thing straight. He is not my boyfriend. Just someone I happen to be partnering up with in this mission. Also my business is no concern on this mission. Enough, lets talk about this mission!" she scolded him and grabbed the wine glass downing all of the liquid.

He laughed "Wow. Would you like some more?" he asked as he herd a clunk sound as she set her empty glass down. She grabbed the wine bottle and poured herself some more filling it up just near the top. "Hm. Good wine" she admitted while taking another sip from her glass forgetting now why she came here. Ferioth just starred at her as she kept pouring herself some wine "My. Someone sure likes to drink. If you were not a woman, I thought you be one of my shipmates" he chuckled. Nel ignored his jabber and drank that wine bottle as if it was nothing. Sitting up straight in the chair she looked to him "Alright. What were we talking about again?" she asked him.

The captain just smiled "Oh nothing. Just talking about how nice you look in that maid costume. How about you stand up and give it a twirl?" he smirked finding how easily his plan went through. "Alright" she said without even thinking straight she got up from the chair and stood in a spacious area. Slowly she turned for him to get a better view of her maid costume she dressed in a black cloth dress that only reached a few 3 inches above her knees. Her red ruin tattoos on her upper legs complimented the costume. Stopping herself the room had gone rather shaky "Hm..I think I had to much to drink" her image of the room was not but a swirly blur.

The captain just sat back and enjoyed the show "Perhaps you should go to your room now? Wouldn't want you passing out in my room and giving the guys a idea right?" he taunted. Nel just nod while walking towards the door in swaying movements. Ferioth smiled "Goodnight Nel" he watched her leave and sat back in the chair smirking. A shadow cast over him from behind "Having fun. Playing games?" asked a young woman who looked about in her young twenties. He glanced back to take view of the young woman, her chest was covered by a black cloth and she wore a long black skirt with a slit.

She was tan skinned and had black long curly hair, her clear sapphire eyes narrowed "Flirting with are bait?" she scolded. Ferioth shook his head "Ali, your just seeing things. I was just trying to see how loyal she was to the mission. Heh. Not my fault she drank herself silly and forgot her reason for being here." he told her. Ali just shook her head while her fingers laced around a small sapphire stone flickering a small light on her choker "Good. As soon as we reach the dagger's sleeping place. They will be nothing but bait for that guardian." she told him. Shaking his head lightly he smiled "I know this love. How long do you think it will take them to realize who we really are?" he asked her. Ali just leaned against the wall in the shadows smirking "Hm. If they are smart they will never get to curious. Remember, a curious cat ends up dead." she said with a light laugh.

Nel swayed right and left as she walked on the catwalk of a hallway. Stopping in front of her room at least she hoped this room was her's all she could see was a wooden brown blur. Took her a few times to grab the door knob she kept missing it. Finally taking hold of it she opened the door and walked in to the room. Shutting the door behind her she rocked back and forth as she walked.

Heading to get a blanket from the bed but because of her rather dizzy view and also the boat had decided to go over a rather rough wave. She fell front ways over Albel on the bed closing her emerald eyes and found herself falling asleep. Her right eye opened as she felt something moving under her so she elbowed it to stop. Not knowing she just elbowed Albel's chest causing him to sit up. Albel gave off a grumble as he sat up and opened his eyes to find Nel sprawledout now on his lap "AH. Zelpher!" he yelled out through the room.

End of chapter 3.

A/N: Hm. Finally I was able to write up this chapter. Also if anyone happens to stumble on the AlbelxNel hentaidoujinshi's titled Domination, Slave, Eternal, Red Moon, and Immortal please hook me up with the link! I been searching high and low but have found nothing! I see it has been about everyone's search these days. I would appreciate very much if someone found it and gave me the link. Anyways thanks for the reviews and I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	4. The Guardian of the Deep Strikes

4. The Guardian of the Deep Strikes

Albel just sat still, his human hand trembled as it laid on her back. He tried to shake her awake but only herd her groan. Next idea was to push her off he sighed while grabbing her arm with his useful hand. Trying to peel her off his lap but felt a grab on his thigh "Ah. Dammit wench." he snapped as she cling onto him in her sleep. Narrowing his crimson red eyes he let go of her arm and tried to reach for his metal claw he removed before going to bed.

As he leaned over his body was close near the edge of the bed. When his good hand almost had the claw resting on the table beside the bed he lost balance and fell off the bed. Causing Nel to fall off with him, as he landed on his back she landed on top of him "Ouch." he snapped. Nel stirred and looked up at him but to her; she could only see a blur of him "Hey...why are we on the floor?" she asked in a sleepy voice. Albel tilt his head away feeling her breath reach his nose "Drinking? Like a bloody sailor? Honestly wench, how much of a fool can you make yourself over a night?" he questioned her more.

The tired Nel didn't reply because she was half asleep already. His body was much more warmer then the cold floor. Drawn to the heat she snugged up close to his chest and only causing Albel to stiffen under her. Growling he carefully got up and picked her up "Pitiful. I can't wait till you sober up. I sure am going to tease you for this" he laughed while throwing her on the bed. Sighing he glanced back over her sleeping form and realized her skirt hiked up when he dropped her.

He froze "...oh ugh.." he felt a lump in his throat honestly he didn't know what to do in this situation. The best thing he thought was to grab the blanket and throw it over her sleeping form and quickly walk away. As he walked away a hand with slender fingers wrapped around his wrist "No. Don't leave me daddy." she called out in her sleep. Albel just swat her hand away and quickly walked over towards the far corner and sat on a wooden chair. Leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms in front of his chest he started to think "Honestly, this wench will drive me to my grave before the end of this mission." he said to himself quietly.

Though how uncomfortable the wooden chair was he found himself falling asleep. The morning came rather harshly. The boat was rocking back and forth because of the strong waves. Albel grumbled while opening his eyes to see little fishes swimming past the small glass window in their room. As he got up and walked towards the table where his claw is he noticed Nel was still soundly asleep. Shaking his head he reached over to grab his claw and made his way back to the chair.

As he started to fix his wrappings around his bad arm he herd rustling sounds coming from the bed. Daring to glance up and taunt her about her actions last night "Wen-" he froze seeing her sitting up. Her maid costume's right shoulder sleeve was falling down lightly and the position she was in was utterly wrong. Getting a view of her undergarment he turned away growling lightly "Dammit, does women from Aquaria not act modestly?" he told her. Nel just grumbled while holding her head "Ouch. My head feels as if someone took a stick and smacked it against my head several times." she then eyed Albel suspiciously.

Albel just narrowed his eyes while he continued to wrap up his burnt arm "Don't look at me. Ask yourself, maggot. What was the last thing you did?" he told her. Moving from her sitting position she sat on the edge of the bed and wrapping the blanket around her "I went to meet Captain Ferioth...oh.." she sighed feeling her stomach turn lightly "I had a little wine." she admitted. He gave of a small grunt "A little? You smelled of a sailor man like on deck of this boat!" he told her as he placed his metal claw back on. She just narrowed her eyes "Alright. So I had a little to much to drink." she said then held her hand closer to her forehead "Ugh. It is pounding" she muttered. Albel smirked "Serves you right, forgetting about our mission and go drink yourself away with that captain." he paused then added "Pathetic maggot"

Nel just starred at him "So? What do you mean with the captain?" she asked him. Albel got up from his chair "What do you think? Are not Aquarian's easy?" he gave her a cocky grin. The temper was now boiling up in her as she got up she found herself sitting back down "Dammit. Your lucky my head is pounding so much. Trust me Nox. If I felt better I would be slitting your throat." she snapped his way and then her right hand balled into a fist as she herd him just laugh. "Trust me maggot. You would not even lay a finger on me before I severe your head from your body" he told her in a now serious tone. Soon there was silence filling up the room because it seemed either Nel was to angry to speak or Albel had nothing else to say.

The silence broke when the boat shook causing Albel to loose balance and he fell flat on his face. Nel could not hold herself from the sight and let a burst of laughing escape as she watched him get up grumbling "Shut up, Maggot!" he growled. Nel just kept laughing and this made Albel just more angry so he walked towards her sitting form and gripped her shoulder with his hand. Nel stop laughing but gave a glare at his hand "Nox? Don't touch me" she said in her serious tone and Albel smirked "Oh? Why because I'm not the captain" he smirked teasingly. Her right eye twitched "Nox! I did nothing with the captain. Stop saying I'm easy" she yelled as her hand reached grabbing his wrists pulling his hand away from her shoulder.

He smirked "Oh. Sure that is what all women say in your country. You know, back in the days when our countries were at war your subordinates would get captured just to get a round with me" he told her with a smirk. Nel glared "That is a lie. Who the hell would want to sleep with a self hating bastard?" there she said it and it crossed the line. Albel's eyes glared with hatred while his hand pressed hard on her chest causing her to fall back on the bed "What was that, wench? Speak it again" he said while leaning over her. Nel's eyes widen but then narrowed "Get off.." she struggled under him and managed to knee him in the stomach to remove himself. Albel caught his balance before he fell to the ground again and drew his crimson scourge from his sheath "Bah. Wench I should had killed you before entering Kirlsa."he growled.

"Shut up. I only speak the truth. Not my fault you hate yourself. I would hate myself too if I was you." she told him while sitting up she held her head. Albel growled "Stupid Aquarian wench. You know nothing of me!" he shouted while turning his back to her and sheathing his katana he walked out of the room. Nel was left confused and holding her head "Hm. What is his problem?" she said to herself then laid back down "Damn. I need to change out of this maid costume." she closed her eyes thinking another nap would do just right. Albel strolled along the deck of the boat watching the sailors give him a look.

Shaking his head he leaned against wooden pillar. He disliked how the boat kept moving it upset his stomach. A man like him able to with stand riding on a dragon with out complaining now was complaining about a non-living object. Not that the boat was the only thing on his mind right now "Aquarian wench" he muttered starring at his metal claw hand. Nothing more he could possibly hate is when people think they know him.

His crimson red eyes narrowed lightly "Bah." he didn't want to get worked up over some woman. Especially that woman who he hated particularly much because of her personality and background. Though to his dislike he couldn't stop thinking about that wench he clearly thought perhaps he been cursed. He sure knew it had nothing to do with love because that is not him and to fall for a Aquarian is pathetically weak.

Soon enough his thoughts were dismissed when he herd a scream "Leviathan! Leviathan!" moving his head up he glanced up at the watch post. The man was flailing his arms with haste and was pale. What was this Leviathan anyways he thought while walking towards the railing peering down at the blue waves. Something caught his eye a fin of some sort was poking in the ocean though to him "That is it?" he smirked "A pathetic small fish?"but still why would all the crew members be dashing about on deck. Glancing back he noticed Captain Ferioth come out of his cabin "Men. Grab the harpoons and stand your ground! We'll get through with this!" a harpoon? For a fish? Albel blinked his eyes and rest his metal claw on the railing.

Albel had not the slightest clue of the creature that swam under the rough waves. The fin he just saw was just one of it's small fins "Sir.Albel, get back down below into the cabins. It is dangerous out here" a voice called from behind him. Glancing back he gave a light smirk "Dangerous eh?" a long pause came when he unsheathed his katana smirking lightly "Well I could use some fun." he starred towards the sea. A scrapping sound could be herd from the right side of the boat bellow the water. One sailor rest his hands at a small harpoon shooter and faced it downward he gulped as he saw a giant long tail shot up from the water.

Nel grumbled as a annoying screech sound filled her ears. She sat up on the bed muttered and walked towards the little circle widow "Damn. What is that noise?" she peaked through the small window seeing nothing but blue but oddly no fish "Hm" but moved back suddenly when she caught a glimpse of a long scaley moving snake like body "What the hell?" she said. Quickly she grabbed for her clothes and began to change throwing the maid costume to the floor. She bent down fixing her boot but as she did so a loud bang could be herd from up on deck and a loud screech filled the air. The noise was horrible it sound like a dozen cats screeches in a small box she dropped to her knees holding her ears.

She quickly grabbed her daggers sheathing them and made way towards the door. Opening it to see a small puddle of sea water filled the cabin floor "Oh no!" she said as she quickly ran up the stairs leading towards the deck. A few sprawled out sailors laid on the deck and a wet Albel Nox was still standing up glaring down at a certain spot "Alright beast. Show your face. Listen Maggot throw whatever you got because I'll take you down." he shouted through the air. Nel noticed the captain who was now drenched and heaving himself over a railing near his cabin "Dammit men get back up!" he scolded his laying crew members. One by one they got back up to their posts.

Nel walked cautiously on the now rocking boat towards Albel's side "Nox, what is going on?" she asked him. Albel didn't bother to look at her he was to busy starring at the harpoon that was shot earlier sticking up out of the water. "Some creature called Leviathan is attacking the boat that is what. Heh, pathetic creature hiding under the water like that" he said with a chuckle. She eyed him oddly while taking her daggers out and getting in her fighting stance "Bah. Woman go back under deck to the cabin" he said almost comandly. She narrowed her eyes towards him "Nox, I am not no weak woman who will sit in the cabin in a corner shuddering with fear. No I will fight" she said to him and received a "Hmp. Have it your way but I won't save your ass, wench" he told her.

Nel was about to shot another comment his way but fell quiet when the boat suddenly stop rocking "Is it gone?" she said glancing towards a sailor near the harpoon shooter. The sailor moved away from the harpoon shooter and rest his hands at the railing gazing down cautiously "It mus-" before he could finish his sentence a huge dragon shaped head shot up from the water. The dragon's mouth was wide up and catching the sailor from shoulder up in it's teeth; the sailor yells could be herd as his legs flailed out. Suddenly it stop when the teeth came crushing down on the sailor leaving the bottom part down on the deck. Nel looked away in disgust at the leftover corpse left on the deck and felt her heart pounding in fear.

The Leviathan creature was bigger then the boat itself if it wanted to it could just pressure down all it's weight and sink the boat to the bottom. Nel backed away from the railing when the huge serpent creature left itself up in the open air it's long body remain under the sea. Albel smirked "Ah. Looks like he wants more to eat. Heh, well maggot come and get me you'll get a surprise" he thrust his claw as if challenging the creature. Leviathan's huge golden green eyes shot a gaze down at Albel while giving another loud shrike sound filled the air. Nel held her ears again and narrowed her eyes towards Albel who just seemed busy taunting the creature.

Captain Ferioth just shook his head "My. That boy sure does have a lot of guts. But I honestly don't want my ship sunk and my crew lost to sea" he shouted from the a higher deck . Ali walked out of the captain's cabin and glanced at Leviathan "He must had sense are presence. We must be close" she told him while resting her hand on his back. The captain almost lost his balance "Please don't sneak up on me while a creature like that is hovering it's head up from the water about to eat all of us" he told her. Ali shook her head "It was destiny for this creature to come attack us." she said to him. Leviathan again struck down at the ship this time it's tail whipped out from under the ocean.

The huge tail dropped on to the deck and shot to the right side. Nel got caught on this attack and tried to dodge but failed "Ah..help" she screamed while getting knocked off the side. She closed her eyes waiting to hit the cold sea but instead a hand was gripped her keeping her to the side of the boat. Opening her eyes she noticed Albel held a firm grip "Nox!" she struggled to say and Albel smirked "Keep talking I might have to just let you go, fool" he tod her. Another round of attack from Leviathans tail hit against Albel's back pretty hard he had lost balance and grip of Nel's hand "Shit" he hissed.

Nel felt herself falling and starring up as she did. Albel seemed rather panicky which she could not understand. Her body crashed in to the cold water and she closed her eyes while dropping her one dagger to the bottom floor. She felt being emerged in the harsh waves that moved her form she shot up in the surface gasping for air. With haste she tried to swim back to the ship but only stop where she was at for she was not alone in the sea at the moment.

"Oh..Apris" she said feeling smooth scales under her legs her eyes widen as she noticed she was very much on Leviathan's middle body. She grew in a panic state not really wanting to die being on her last mission with Albel the Wicked. Now she only had her one dagger and her runeology to support her. Albel noticed the fool had landed herself on the creature's middle body and he grumbled. There was no way he could go in that water he would sink right to the bottom with this claw he thought as he looked down at it briefly.

Captain Ferioth shouted towards a sailor "You. Dolt don't just stand there and watch her fall to her death. Save her" he shouted. The sailor gulped while jumping off the boat into the water the sound of a splash caused Leviathan to turn it's head towards the figure. The sailor tried to mad dash the opposite direction the dragon's head now moved for. "Ahhh.." he screamed when his legs were grabbed by it's teeth pulling the sailor into the air in it's mouth. Nel watched in horror holding her dagger up in front of her and looking away hearing the crunching sound and blood curdling scream.

Albel cussed at the sailor's sad attempt of saving the Aquarian wench. "Dammit. I'll do it myself" he snapped why quickly unclasping his metal claw knowing that would be to much weight for him. Captain Ferioth rushed down the steps towards Albel grabbing his left hand "No. Don't you'll waste your life!" he said. Albel shook his hand free "Heh. Like I have not done that already. Bah I won't let that maggot take that wench! That woman is mine to kill not him!" he pointed up towards Leviathan with his index finger. Nel starred in shock upon Albel jumping in to the sea "Wait..can't he not swim..?" she said to herself while keeping herself quiet.

Leviathan turned his head towards Albel but soon got distracted by another harpoon hitting in to his neck. The creature let out a loud shrieking roar then rocked his head back and forth because of the new wound soon turning his new direction the boat again. Albel watched as the creature swam towards the boat and moved Nel off him quickly. Albel swam with his good arm and narrowed his eyes at Nel who remained in utter shock still holding to her one dagger "Stupid woman. I told you to go under deck. Bah your nothing but in the way" he told her grabbing her free arm pulling her close to him.

Nel sighed "I lost my one dagger.." she said to him and he narrowed his eyes "Your lucky you didn't lose a limb instead" he snapped. He didn't bother to swim towards the boat because at the moment it was being attacked by the creature. It had already bit the stern of the boat with it's massive teeth causing it to snap in two. The stern fell in to the water and he quickly moved out of the way. A wave rose up from the impact of the stern as it hit the sea surface and the wave crashed over Albel who was holding on to Nel.

Finding themselves under the water again; Albel quickly pulled them back to surface. He grabbed on to the floating stern and lift Nel onto it. He got up behind her and keeping his hands at her waist. Nel starred at the boat "There goes the moon dagger mission.." she said watching the ship being destroyed by Leviathan. Albel just growled "Heh who cares! Who cares about him or his bloody lot" he said while just sighing "Now we'll have to just sit on this thing and be taken away at sea. Perhaps the creature my turn around now and eat us up." he said in a sadistic voice "I'll let him have you first that way I can escape." he told her.

Nel narrowed her eyes and weakly back elbowed him in the chest "Ouch. Wench I swear to you if you get on my nerves you'll be Leviathan food." he told her. Nel let a sigh and just moved back resting her head under his chin "I..am so tired" she coughed lightly because the salt was still in her throat and it burned. Albel froze "...don't lean on me. Maggot" he told her looking way and gave a sigh when she did not reply. Albel found himself falling asleep even after that ordeal, the piece of wooden stern carried them to a island. It floated in the surface water rocking gently back and forth in the calm little waves.

Captain Ferioth struggled on a piece of his boat that was left after the attack "Ugh..I think he is done." he said. He glanced towards Ali who clung to a wooden pole "Yes. But now we lost them. How are we going to get the moon dagger now?" she snapped glaring at him. Ferioth just shook his head "No clue, love. I doubt we actually need those two anyways. I am sure we could go get it ourselves. Of course after we get more men, seems Leviathan destroyed my whole crew" he muttered. Ali shook her head "We have no time. Sides how do you expect us to get to Greeton on this little drift wood?" she told him and gave a light sigh "We'll end up on some deserted island or die before we get the moon dagger. Your crew were a bunch of pathetic fools" she told him harshly. Ferioth glared "OH? So your saying my men just a bunch of wasteful tools? Listen here...I been with them for ages now. I would like to hear more respect for my men who died today."

Ali just let a laugh "I show no respect to a bunch of pathetic sailors who are suppose to be pirates. Remember Ferioth you are bonded to me until this mission is over" she snapped and no more was said between the two as they drifted along with the waves.

End of chapter 4.

A/N: I actually updated quick. I am pleased with this chapter and since exams are coming up. Along with my graduation and birthday I thought I should post that before all that. Oh yes if anyone knows Lady Nox's sister's pen name would be helpful. I am still trying to find the doujinshis still. So if anyone comes across them please post them along with the reviews or if you like just email them to me at shygryffindor it is aol sn.Thanks for the reviews!


	5. The Island

5. The Island

Sound of the crashing waves woke up and startled Nel; as she sat up she noticed the soft yet hot substance she laid on. It was sand, she was on land and if sand was solid she might had kissed it. Taking her time she finally got up off the sandy ground and then starring at a piece of drift wood floating back and forth in the current waves she began to remember the previous events. The Aquarian began to look around from where she was. That was funny, Albel was no where to be found.

"That is weird..perhaps he drowned at sea." she told herself quietly and began to walk more away from the ocean. She stood and her right hand moved above her eyes trying to block the sunlight while trying to figure out where she was. All she saw was a bunch of tall trees and it looked as if she moved further up she would be walking on green grass. The place obviously looked isolated but then again she was only standing on the beach. Slowly she made her way in to the thicket of trees and finding it quite difficult for there were huge vines that seemed to spread from tree to tree.

She continued to walk; not even bothering to stop and look around. Hearing eerie sounds through the forest made her cautious. Since she had not a clue what kind of creatures could possibly inhabit this jungle terrain. Not even knowing where she was and also if Albel may even be alive. She did though pause when a odd odor filled the air; reaching back for her daggers she remembered she dropped one.

Yes, she did indeed drop one of her father's blades. The sinking feeling of sadness started to built up in her stomach. The only thing that meant a whole lot to her was now some where in the sea with that beast, Leviathan. Shaking her head she knew now was not the time to mourn over such a thing especially a thing which was not even human. Continuing her walk she found herself approaching a small lake with a waterfall.

She stopped her self at the sight of a creature which seemed to be taking a drink; it looked like a lum but was white and huge wings which appeared to be folded. Her sudden stop caused her foot to step on a twig causing a loud snap and caused the creature to lift it's head up. It slowly turned around facing Nel; it was nothing like a lum. It had a silver horn in between it's huge ears and another little horn just in front of the big one. It lowered it's head causing the horns to be pointing front ward as if warning Nel.

In fear, Nel backed away from the creature and drew her one dagger. She knew with one dagger this would not be as simple and the decision of using her runeology would probably be her best bet here. The creature on the other hand noticed the fear or more like sensed it, lifting it's head up it gave a light growl. Flapping it's huge white wings it took flight up in the air and flew the opposite direction. Sighing in relief she sheathed her one dagger and made her way towards the lake.

Standing before it she looked at her reflection in the surface of the water. She felt like she was in Duggus forest again only no monster trees, annoying fairy, and a pervertic cat menodix named Roger. She stilled herself as sounds of tree twig snapping could be herd from behind her. Quickly removing her blade she turned herself around and only to be faced to face with none other then Albel Nox. He had a rather annoyed look on his face "Why did you not stay where you were?" he asked her and noticed Nel just sheathed her dagger "I thought you died so I went on ahead" she simply told him. Albel gave a light growl "Bah. Woman you have no idea where we are and you just simply assumed I was dead. Went on your own in this deranged jungle? Maggot.." he hissed lightly.

"What did do you expect? I told you Nox, I am no weak woman" her voice seemed a little bit more raised and Albel just gave a light smirk. "Ah. But that is why we got in this mess. You fell off the boat. Who had to rescue you? I don't think your shining captain jumped off the boat to save you." he told her. Nel just moved her right hand to her forehead "Enough with the captain jokes...oh.."as she was about to say something she noticed Albel's left arm was missing it's claw "What happened to your claw?" she asked him. Blinking his red eyes he lift his nearly shredded bandaged up arm "Because of you wench. I had to remove it. It would be too heavy and I would had sink to the bottom." he told her and the narrowed his eyes "Also. I don't recall hearing any thank you, Sir Albel" he smirked. The Aquarian just stood there in her spot and rest her hands on her hips "I never asked for you to come save me" her voice was in her rather cool manner; she knew what she said would make Albel mad.

"Bah. See if I car-" stopping during mid sentenced a look of horror struck his face and Nel tilt her head "What is it?" she asked him and felt something snaking around her thin waist. Albel quickly with his good arm unsheathed his crimson scourge "Stay still wench. I'll cut you out" he told her as he moved slowly to her now hovered form. Nel struggled under a green like tentacle which wrapped firmly around her waist as she felt herself being hovered up and her feet now not touching the ground she became alarmed. Her eyes widen as Albel approached her with his sword "Ah. Albel..don't hurt me" she closed her eyes and felt the grasp around her waist loosen. Then the sensation of falling down quick but instead of landing on the hard ground she was welcomed by a warm body.

Albel snorted and dropped her once he had caught her "See wench. You just get yourself in to trouble" he told her and did not bother to help her up from the ground. Slowly, Albel approached the half cut green tentacle. With his sword he poked his point down in to it "Wonder what this thing is..just came out of no where" he said as he observed it. Nel grumbled while getting up and dusted off her back side with her hands "You could at least put me down gently" she scolded from behind him.

Shaking his head he turned around to face her with his eyes hidden behind those dark bangs of his "Heh. Don't you know. Those who don't gives thanks, end up having a bad thing happening to them. Bah. Keep your bad luck to yourself" he told her. Nel reached for her only remaining dagger "Listen Nox. Where ever you herd that. It is not true. Just happens to be some wild creature ..er plant thing that attacked." her voice held a bit of unsure of her observe of the creature. Albel sheathed his sword then turned to face her again "Listen woman. Looks like were stuck with each other. Try to behave; or I might feed you to something" he huffed lightly. Giving him a glare she turned away then started to walk towards the waters edge.

Albel watched her and smirked "Perhaps you should bathe. Look at your hair. It looks like it's dried out from all that sand and sea water." he chuckled as she glared at him "Shut up. Like you know anything about taking care of yourself. Look in the mirror. Your bones are practically sticking out." she snapped. Albel shook his head "Your right. Something does stick out...in occasions" he grinned and watched her face go pale. Nel felt his eyes burn down on her now "...Oh. Your talking about your sword right?" she tried to act innocent and he just chuckled "Oh. Well indeed. Depending on which sword we might be talking about." he told her, quite surprised himself of her innocent like mind. "UGH. I don't want to continue this conversation" she fumed while crouching down before the water and then glanced back at Albel "Um. Can you..go away I think I might bathe" she told him. Albel just stood there "Hmp. Whatever. Don't take long I want to go and explore this area out" he grumbled while walking away.

She sighed and started to undress herself, leaving her clothes neatly down beside the water edge. As she bent down to take off her leggings and boots she flinched while holding her side "What.." her hand went down to the right side of her stomach and felt something sharp poking her skin. She didn't realize this happened during that green tentacle incident as her hand moved to it she tried to yank it out but it only caused her to let out a painful yelp. Albel leaning against a tree just close by herd her painful scream; thinking she was being attacked he made haste to her aid. Once he approached her, he froze in spot starring at the backside of a very half naked Nel "Um. Wench. Are you alright?" he asked her.

Nel froze hearing his voice she turned around slightly to face him and noticed his face going pale at the sight of her exposed front "Nox! What are you doing here!" she snapped while hiding her chest with her arms. Albel shook his head and turned his back to her "I herd a painful scream echo the area. I thought it was you" he told her and she gave a nod "It was me. Only because I have some kind of spike sticking on the right side of my stomach." she told him. "Oh. I see" without thinking he turned around to go find this thing which caused her pain and his good hand ran along her bare stomach causing her to shiver under his touch. His hand felt a cool sharp point digging deep with in her skin he looked down glancing at it "Stay still." he told and watched her nod.

She was embarrassed, she was half naked only in her leggings and boots. Her hands were only covering her breasts but her lower region she sadly had to let expose. Feeling a sharp pain because of Albel who now was grabbing the spike and forcing it out; her balance was lost when he got it. Feeling her move quickly his burnt arm quickly grabbed her wrist and forced her to stay balanced. Looking down at the spike in his right hand he wondered if any sign of poison could be dripping off it "Hm. Well do you feel sick?" he asked her and she shook her head "No. Just pain and embarrassment" she told him.

Albel then sighed and threw the spike down on the ground "Well. At least we know one thing. That odd creature gives off spikes...you sure your okay?" he asked her. Nel was rather surprised for she never seen him so concerned "Yeah. Just..fine can you go!" she blushed and noticed Albel now become aware of what he was looking at. He felt slightly hot "Yes..um. Wench" he turned away and started to walk off again. As he left; Nel felt slightly hot and embarrassed by it. But worst of all the spike that was once in her side still burned "It can't be poison." she said trying to reassure herself. Sighing she went back to bathing as soon as she was done she went and got dressed.

Approaching to where Albel was she noticed he didn't look up at her. She figured her body disgusted him so much he had to keep his eyes lowered down from her. Of course that is not exactly what Albel thought instead he was fighting off urges that normally Albel Nox didn't have to deal with. Yes, indeed the air was filled with a blanket of sexual frustration and even just standing there for awhile after that whole incident still gone plaguing his mind. He would love to just walk away from her but in this matter of survival on this island he had no choice but grit his teeth and bare it.

Nel was about to say something to break the silence but Albel spoke instead "Okay. Wench lets move out. We need to find a place to sleep for the night. Because I don't know about you but I don't feel like rescuing you again from that plant creature." he told her coldly. Nel sighed and gave a nod "Understood. As I don't want to risk my life saving you" she told him and started to walk past him. He blankly watched her walk towards a area completely blocked by many vines "Wench. Why that path. Looks like a hassle" he told her and noticed she went to remove her dagger. With a blink of an eye she cleared the path with her only dagger and runeology. Turning around facing him "See. It's not a hassle no more. Lets go. Looks like it might rain" she glanced at the grey thick forming clouds.

Nodding he started to walk the now cleared path; passing by he noticed a odd sculpture. It appeared to be a form of a human but oddly it bore a single horn on the head and wrapped around the ankles of the statue was a huge serpent like creature . Possibly it could be a statue of some form of race and their god. Nel wondered what was all the hold up; sure Albel did things to annoy her but he was never one to just stop and stare. Turning around and resting her hands on her hips her eyes glanced at the statue "Hm. Odd. If there are statues. Then somebody must be living here on this island." she told him in her calm voice and as upon cue he had something to say "Of course maggot. Like I didn't think that."

She hated when he had to have the last word. He always seem to have the last word and she just sighed shaking her head. Them two had been bickering since they first had to work together back when the Vandeeni attacked Elicoor II. Since up till right now they still go at each other with insults. Nel though used to be able to hold her anger and tongue but now since she was alone with him; she let that go.

Walking through the tall grass was not a very easy task. The grass came up to Nel's hips and who knew what lied low in the grass. Albel on the other hand had no problem getting through the grass. But still the little bugs that were flying about started to annoy both of them and both were smacking the air trying to prevent the bugs going near their face. Pausing, the Aquarian felt a light drip land on her bare spot on her arm "Looks like were too late. It is going to rain before we find any form of shelter." and a sigh was released from her lips thinking about trailing in the tall grass while it poured.

Albel just glanced around; still nothing and it seemed like nothing was going to appear anytime soon. At least that is what he thought until Nel pretty much dashed past him at first he thought the woman got bitten by something. I mean, who dashed straight and had a odd look on her face. About to ask if something was wrong with her but he noticed she was using her dagger again cutting more vines. Soon as the vines were cleared, he now realized why she was so happy. A entrance to a cavern yet to him the cavern looked suspicious as for Nel it seemed she didn't care at the moment.

The rain was really coming down and Nel was already soaked. Moving in to the cavern in to complete darkness she raised her right hand a little and a flame started in her palm. It light up the caverns. Albel followed in and noticed her starring at the walls with the flames "Bah. What is it now maggot?" he asked her and she turned around glaring at him "Look! Can't you see for yourself. All these markings...so odd" she told him. Albel glanced at the walls that the light touched and noticed the markings of forms that looked like those statue forms he saw just before they entered the path. Then there was a bunch of creatures and he really didn't understand the writing not that he could read all together anyways.

Sighing she noticed some piled up wood "Perhaps. This might be some sort..of sanctuary?" she said out loud while thrusting piles of wood on to the ground and soon it burst in to flame. Sitting down before the fire she sighed happily as the heat of the fire started to dry her. Albel stood on the opposite side looking at her "Hmp. Such a weak fool. A little rain and you go nuts. Honestly. How did you become the Aquaria's top spy?" he said coldly and sat down. Nel tried to ignore his comment by glancing at his left arm "Albel. Looks like that wrapping you have around your arm is not holding up." indeed it was not. Because of the sea water the shredded wrapping was falling off but also now because of the rain it was wet again and barely staying on.

Albel glanced at it "So what?" he said shrugging while watching the Aquarian continue to eye him. He hated being starred at to long was kind of annoying especially when it came to be this Aquarian wench. She noticed the annoyed look and smiled "What?" she acted like she knew nothing of why he was annoyed. Sighing he just laid on his side before the fire and his crimson eyes starred off at the flickering lights of the fire. Yes, the fire indeed was bringing bad memories to his mind.

Clutching to his left arm as if he was in pain again after that incident during his ceremony. Nel noticed him glancing at the fire and grabbing at his burnt arm "Albel. You still think about that day?" she asked him as she sat up more hugging her knees. Tilting his head lightly his red eyes hid under his black hair "Heh. Maggot none of your business to know what I think about" he coldly told her and watched her glare. Nel got up from the ground and made her way the other side of the fire where Albel was "Look. We might be on this island forever. I don't know about you but we have to try to get along." she crouched down to his side in the position he was laying in. Albel just gave a "Hmp" and looked up at her curiously while smirking "Are you saying. That if we are the last two on this island. You want to procreate? Zelpher I don't know...your not my type" he grinned.

Nel glared "..." she got up and walked over the other side laying down on her back "Goodnight!" she snapped while turning her side so he could only see her back. Albel just chuckled to himself he needed her to get away from him. He felt uneasy with her at the moment probably because he seen her all. Not that he liked her or anything but still she was a woman after all. Sighing he was losing himself to sleep and closed his crimson eyes.

During the time of sleep Nel awoke. She herd groaning coming from Albel and noticed his rapid breathing. His left hand was shaking and his mouth opened letting out a painful sounding scream. With haste; she moved towards him and gently grabbed his shaking numb hand and her other hand pressed lightly against his cheek "Albel! Snap out of it! Wake up!" she called while slapping him against the cheek. Feeling the slap Albel awoke and was startled so startled he used his right hand to knock her down on her back then unsheathed his crimson scourge. Pointing the blade end at her neck he started to regain himself and noticed the paled Nel "Zelpher.." he said softly.

Backing away from her; he sat up and sheathed his sword again. The shaken Nel got up and just rest her hand on her hips "Nox. That was some dream." she tried to hide the fact that he scared her with her usual serious voice. Albel just lowered his head "Zelpher. Don't ever come near me again while I'm asleep. I could had killed you." he told her as his hand rested on his sheathed crimson scourge. Nel moved back to her spot while sitting down "What did you want me to do? Just sit here and watch you wither in pain as you dream?" she asked him and he gave a nod "I been dreaming this dream since I was 15. Now, go back to sleep Zelpher" he told her in a commanding voice. She opened her mouth to comment something but it seemed better to keep it shut.

She found herself going back to sleep again and without realizing she had dropped something when she went to wake Albel up. Albel sat up; he figured he just sit and watch for the night. His red eyes starred at the almost fading fire and in the corner of his eye he saw a light glimmer. Sliding over his right hand clutched the shiny object in to the palm of his hand and he starred at it "This...ring"he said softly. A memory came to his mind of a little girl and he froze glancing at Nel "Can't be..." he said to himself.

A/N: Sorry. Took me awhile. Been doing other things. Also I will hopefully update my other fic soon as well. Anyways thanks for the reviews! Please review this chapter! Thanks again :3


	6. The Ring

6. The Ring

Albel sat up in the dimly lit cavern. His red eyes just starred at the ring resting in his right hand. Every now and then the cavern would lit up brightly because of the lightening cracking through the sky. He could hear the sound of the heavy rain fall from inside of the cave. Sighing lightly his eyes wandered towards the sleeping form of Nel Zelpher.

Flashback

A young boy was walking beside his father. He looked about eight years old and had many features of his father. Starring up at his father with those dark red eyes "Father. Why are we here..in Aquaria territory?"

The man just simply smiled; he had a shaggy black hair which fell to his shoulders. Dark red eyes just like his son and he was dressed in common clothes. Usually he was to always wear his Airyglph uniform but where he was going required him to dress normally "Albel, I'm going to Aquios to see an old friend of mine."

Confused and startled "A friend? A friend of an Aquarian?" Albel spatted out questions to his father. Glou just shook his head lightly and smirked while starring at the busy town of Aquios. A smirk crossed his lips as a young man came to view lifting a box on to a wagon. Albel on the other hand kept a cautious eye on the Aquarians and honestly didn't get his father for his reason going here.

"Nevelle" Glou called out from behind the young man who was busy lifting boxes. The man turned around and his emerald eyes widen at the sight. It was as if he was lost for words.

"Glou..is that you?" he asked quietly and glancing around nervously. Hoping no other crimson blade members herd the Airyglph's name.

"Yeah. Long time." Glou chuckled at his old friend's nervous behavior as he approached Nevelle. He leaned in close and whispered in his friends ear "Were dressed like peasants I doubt they can tell the difference" he said.

Nevelle blinked and backed off from Glou "Yeah...but" he eyed the crimson scourge "You have the only kind of sword nobody has on you right now!"

"Hah. What sword? Not like anyone is going to stare at my hip" he chuckled and smirked. His red eyes glanced at his old friend "Eh. Quit looking so nervous. Your going to make everyone suspicious about me" he joked.

"Father, what is going on? Who the hell is that?" Albel asked glaring at Nevelle who only just gave a light smile towards his way.

"Oh. This is my old friend, Nevelle Zelpher" Glou told his son and noticed Nevelle blinks his green eyes.

"Is that your son..he looks so much like you. Kinda frightening" Nevelle just commented.

"Frightening? Hey that is my boy your talking about...anyways" Glou rested his right hand on his son's head "This is my son, Albel" he told his friend.

"Albel hmm. Nice to meet you." Nevelle went to shake Albel's left hand but Albel moved it away giving him a glare instead.

"Albel!" Glou snapped out and his red eyes glared at his son. He did expect his son to be rude because of the state their two kingdoms were in.

"Hmp. I don't need to shake his hand father. He is your friend not mine!" Albel grumbled out and turned away from Nevelle's view.

"Oh. It's alright. Doesn't bother me" Nevelle laughed lightly trying to lighten the negative atmosphere. With a smile Nevelle turned towards Glou "Well, since you came all this way. How about you stay for dinner at my house?"

"I wouldn't mind." Glou said then turned to his pouting son and gripped Albel's right wrist. "Don't even think about not coming. It would be rude to decline such an offer!" he told his son and sighed when he noticed Albel's red eyes narrow his way.

"RUDE? How can it be rude? I don't see any connections. He is our enemy! What if he poison us with the food he is serving or worse hand us straight towards the Aquarian Queen?" Albel shouted causing many townsfolk to glance there way and Nevelle starring quite dumbfounded.

Glou narrowed his eyes and slammed his hand over Albel's small mouth. Leaning down to his ear he whispered quietly "Shut up boy! Do you want them to find us out?" then removed his hand from Albel's mouth. Glou laughed nervously "Sorry! Just some messed-up boy playing a role.." he tried to persuade the townsfolk it was just an act. A sigh of relief escaped from both Glou and Nevelle as the townsfolk went back to what they were doing.

"Let us not chat here. Come, my house is up this way!" Nevelle told them as he pointed upward to the road. Without hesitation Glou grabbed his boy's arm and pulled him along for the walk to Nevelle's house. The walk seemed endless for Albel was busy shouting out rants and going berserk with his tantrums. Finally making it to the house; all three stood before it starring up and Nevelle smiled lightly "Welcome to my home."

What a home it was for it was not just a plain old house it was a mansion. For the name of Zelpher is a pretty wealthy family name. Nevelle opened the black gate and walked towards the front of the door. Glou followed after but Albel was rather hesitate for he noticed this mansion was located close to the Aquarian castle. Only did Albel come when Glou called for him and not wanting to piss off his old man anymore he obeyed.

The mansion had a rather pleasant feel too it. Two huge windows just a few inches away from the double huge brown doors and it looked as if it had some kind of rich color curtains. Albel didn't like it; nothing like to his place for they never had flowers growing just about everywhere in the front green area of the house. Walking inside the entrance hall a maid was attending to her chores "Oh, Sir Nevelle. Welcome home!" the young woman said with a bow of her head.

"Hm. Where might Kira be?" asked Nevelle while resting his hands on his hips. Suddenly the huge doors leading towards the dinning room opened. A young woman with long black hair that went to just a little past her shoulders dressed only in a towel ran and clung to her husband.

"Oh my love! You have return!" she giggled out and felt a stare on her. Glancing behind Nevelle she realized Glou "Oh my!" she let go of her husband and went to hug Glou "Glou! It has been ages!" she told the young man.

"Honey, I was only gone for a hour." Nevelle just commented and sighed watching his wife go hug on to Glou. He noticed the embarrassed look that Glou gave and knew why for his wife was only in a towel "Honey! Get some clothes on!" he scolded his wife.

"Erm Kira, nice to see you has well" Glou said trying to keep control of himself as the young woman hugged him. He noticed his son's questionable look and sighed with relief when Kira let go of him.

"Oh come now. Not like a big deal. Sides I had just came out of the bath" she told her husband while pointing at her dripping wet hair. Her lavender colored eyes glanced at the young boy standing near Glou "WOW what an adorable boy!" she exclaimed as she embraced Albel "Is he yours, Glou!" she asked.

Albel struggled under Kira's grip "Get off of me! I'm no rag doll!" he growled out and tried pushing the woman off him.

"Yes. This is my son, Albel" Glou told Kira and sighed watching Kira's eyes light up.

"Albel! What an adorable name!" she clapped her hands together and smiled "You shall marry my daughter and make beautiful babies!" she giggled out.

"...Marriage! Babies! What?" Albel managed to say feeling a little frustrated and pissed about what was going on at the moment.

"So Nevelle, you have a daughter?" asked Glou after hearing Kira's comment. A smile crossed Nevelle's lips as he gave a light nod.

"Oh yes! We have a beautiful daughter named Nel!" Kira giggled out and grabbed Albel's hand. Pulling him up the steps "Come, I shall introduce you to my daughter." she said with excitement.

"Um, Dear! Don't you think you're a bit pushing it?" asked Nevelle as he watched his wife drag Albel towards his daughter's room. Glou just stood watching and couldn't help but laugh out loudly at the sight. Albel tried to escape from the crazy woman's grip but it was no use the woman was using unknown strength to keep a hold on him. Sighing as he felt his captor make a sudden stop he glanced and starred up at door she was about to open. She opened the door to reveal a rather plainly looking room but had a slight element of girl living there.

Sitting at a desk was a young girl reading a book and the sudden sound of a door open caused her to look away from her book. Blinking her green eyes she starred at her mother giving her an odd look "Yes, mother?"

"I'd like to introduce you to a son of my old friend Glou." Kira told her daughter and rest her right hand on his shoulder "This is Albel Nox." and she then smiled at Albel "This is my daughter, Nel."she told him.

Nel got off of her chair and approached Albel giving him a light bow "Hello!" she looked up at him with a small smile.

"Um..hello." Albel replied while looking away scratching the back of his head with his left hand. He seemed sort of nervous most likely because this young girl was cute and he hated to admit for she was an Aquarian.

There first meeting was awkward for Kira left them alone in a room to get to know each other more. Nel tried to play with Albel but he was not interested in playing house or dolls like her friend Clair would usually would. Albel had a hard time to make a conversation with her because he was never really good with women.

Finally it came down to the question "Do you have a mother and a father?" Nel asked and noticed Albel glare at her. Did she say something to offend him? She didn't understand his sudden glare and obvious anger which covered his facial features.

"I have a father. My mother passed away when I was two years old." he said and noticed Nel bow her head to him.

"Forgive me. I should had not asked such a question." Nel said.

"Bah. Whatever" Albel snapped and turned his back to her. Nel felt horrible for what she said so she walked towards him and embraced him from behind.

"When I'm sad or lonely. I hug my Mr.Bear" she said to him and she could feel Albel tense up in her arms.

Albel blinked at her comment and starred at an old bear sitting on her bead just inches away from her pillow.

_A year later..._

Sitting outside in the green grass in the back yard of the Zelpher estate Albel was under the shade of a big tree. Nel was next to him a sudden wave of shivers ran down his spine when he felt her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Aw. Cute little child love." Kira exclaimed from a seat near a small round table outside. Glou just gave a chuckle and Nevelle rubbed the back of his head.

Albel reached for something in his pocket and pulled out a ring. The ring was rather plain looking just a golden band with a diamond and two sapphire stones beside the diamond. He didn't understand why his father had given him this ring on which his mother wore before she died. Starring at Nel who was quietly humming to herself Albel coughed to clear his throat.

Feeling eyes one her, Nel turned to look at a rather red faced Albel "What is wrong? Are you sick because your all red in the face." she asked with concern.

Albel shook his hand and blushed throwing a ring at her lap "Please marry me!"

Glou slammed a hand at his forehead "Well that is not the most graceful way to ask someone to marry them." he told Nevelle who just laughed.

"My they are growing up so quickly!" Kira said as she starred at them with sparkles in her lavender eyes.

"Marry you?" Nel blushed almost confused with his words. She though didn't have a chance to answer for Glou and Albel were about to be arrested. Glou quickly grabbed his son's arm when he noticed a arrow heading straight in to a tree just several feet above Nel and Albel's heads. A scream came from Nel at the sudden shock and she felt her Father weight hovering over her little form to protect her.

Albel narrowed his eyes "No! Father let me go!" he yelled at Glou as he was being dragged to the near wall for them to climb over to make an escape. As he was heaved to the top of the wall by his father he looked back at Nel "When this war is over..please tell me your answer!" he shouted towards her.

Years pass and the war kept getting worse it looked as if it would never end. News of Glou Nox death had been filled throughout the two kingdoms. On a rainy day in Airyglph a funeral was taking place. As the crowds died down and the coffin laid above ground a hooded figure stood beside it resting a hand on the coffin's cover case. "You know. If it was not a funeral I'd be slaying you." said a voice from behind the cloaked figure.

Turning around to notice it was Woltar who just threaten him. A small smile crossed his lips "It must wait. For I too just want to pay respects to an old friend of mine."

"Nevelle, you're an enemy to this kingdom. Yet you dare show your face to an Airyglph funeral?" Woltar asked him while resting his right hand at his sheathed sword.

"I may be an enemy. Does not mean Glou was never my friend." he said towards the old man and sighed "I shall go now. Only what happened to the boy?"

"None of your business." Woltar replied and watch Nevelle walk away through the heavy rain. Further in the graveyard Albel was sitting on a tombstone starring at his left arm which was heavily bandaged up. He didn't understand why his father would throw his life away just to save his life. Was he not a failure? "..I don't understand father." he sadly said.

"Albel?" a voice called out for him causing him to snap his eye sight away from his left arm to the figure who called him. There stood Nel only she had a black hood on and she came closer to him to comfort him. Albel watched as her right arm went to touch his shoulder and he narrowed his eyes at the sigh of her runes. Before she could try to embrace him, Albel's right hand slapped her away from him. Nel stumbled back in confusion and looked up at him with concern.

"Don't touch me, Fool. Your just like those Aquarian maggots now!" Albel shouted at her and got up from the grave stone "You're an eyesore!" he kept spewing hate towards the young girl sitting in the mud who only looked up at him helplessly. His anger grew much worse when he noticed the tears brimming her eyes "Don't cry fool. You only look weak! Those runes tell me you and I are enemies clear as day." he told her and started to walk past her crumbled form.

"I..don't understand. Albel, I don't want to be your enemy!" Nel shouted after him as his back was to her. He quickly turned around with a hard glare filled with flames of hate "Woman, do not call me Albel for we are not formal. We are enemies!" he growled out and started to walk away from her.

End of Flashback

"Now I remember. How I think about it is another story.." he said to himself while looking at the sleeping Nel. Sighing he put the ring in a safe spot to give to Nel later for he did find something which had belong to her now. He longed for sleep yet he pushed himself to stay awake for he didn't want to have those burning nightmares anymore. Starring at the fire he could see it going down every minute soon the cavern had gone pitch black. The only light was the few second flashes of lightening outside.

It had gotten colder for the fire was the only warmth provided. He knew if he awoke Nel it would had been for nothing since her MP was practically warn out for now. A sigh escaped his lips as he crossed his arms in front of his chest trying to provide warmth for himself. His red eyes started to drupe before he knew it he was falling asleep. The night went by quickly and the sun was now shining brightly.

Nel awoke first but sat up and was startled; her wrists were bounded and so where her ankles "What the hell?" she said while looking around and noticed they were not in the cave no more but in a huge cage. Glancing frantically she noticed Albel's laying form and she tried to awake him by calling his name several times. A groan came from Albel as he opened his eyes to stare at a bond Nel.

"Nel?" he called to her and blinked looking to his own wrists for they were bind as well. Not to mention the cave was no longer a cave but a cage. Starring outside they could see the forest and a few people. Wait people, they didn't look like people for they had a horn on their foreheads and little pointy ears. What was going on; who brought them here to this place and soon they were to find out.

For the leader wished to speak with them...

TBC

A/N: Finally updated. Between work and all I been to tired to write. Well anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter update. I hope to update as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews and please review! Till next time, seeya!


	7. Village of the Delphiners

7. Village of the Delphiners

His dark red eyes stared at the forms outside of the cage. As he started to struggle about under the binds it grew attention. A sigh escaped his lips as he figured out that the binds were not going to break "What the hell is going on here?" he asked the creatures giving him the cautious look. He eyed Nel in the corner who was just sitting there not bothering to answer him making him lose his temper.

"I asked what the hell is going on!"

Still silence was the only thing which replied to Albel. He growled and wedged his body close to the bars staring dead on to one of the young male creatures. His lips grew a smirk as he watched the creature take a few steps back and raised a dagger "Well maggot? Care to explain?".

The young boy glanced at an elder and his pointy ears twitched. He was growing nervous especially since the captive was a rather good looking yet scary looking guy. When the elder gave a light nod to the young male he sighed and moved the dagger away. Approaching the cage he stared back at Albel "You were trespassing."

"Oh ho, trespassing?" Albel sneered.

"Indeed, both of you were found in one of are sacred caves. Not only that your strange presence disgraced are caves but also you were found with a woman." he said as he eyed Nel with his dark lavender colored eyes.

"Hmp what are you implying? That me and this wench did the unthinkable?"

"Isn't that what you humans do when your alone together?"

Nel blinked her emerald eyes and then sat up straight in the cage. She couldn't understand what those creatures were implying. Even the thought was ludicrous and now she was giving the boy a death glare "That is wrong beyond words. Me and Nox simply found shelter in the caves because it was raining hard."

"Hm.." he rubbed his chin "Shelter you say?"

"That is right nothing happened." Nel said calmly.

The boy glanced at the elder wondering what he might have to say. The elder was obvious growing old in his days. He was bald on the top and had a white beard; his horn had indications of dent markings.

"Bring them to the leader, My boy."

The boy waved his hand and a few other older males followed him to the cage. One opened the cage door and two of them went in. Albel watched as one of them grabbed at Nel pulling her by the rope out of the cage "Oh she a sacrifice? Good if you don't mind me saying I know for a fact she'll taste wonderful."

Glaring towards Albel "What did you say, Nox? How would you-" she was cut off for the one creature who had grabbed her, his hand trailed at her thigh. She frozed as it rest on her red rune tattoos and sent a shiver down her spine "Ew get off me!" she struggled under his grip.

"She is not a sacrifice and you too are coming." said another one said as he grabbed Albel pulling him out. Of course Albel gave a struggle and he gave death glares when ever the poor creature would take a look at him.

"Maggot. How dare you touch me! Unhand me!"

The younger male approached them and sighed "This one is a loud mouth." he glared at Albel.

"OH mighty fine words for such a small maggot."

"He is getting on my nerves. Quickly take him to our leader." the younger male said and walked off towards a hut.

"Yeah run maggot. Once I get out of these ropes I'll cut those ears of yours and that horn then shove it-"

"Albel Nox enough!" Nel cut off Albel before he said anymore.

The walk towards the leader's hut seemed forever. Albel was not helping because he tried every attempt to escape. As for Nel she just walked calmly following the orders of the male creatures. Finally upon entering a hut they were greeted by a young female who stared at the two males "You may go. I can take it from here." she said softly.

"Yes'mam."

Being released from their ropes she glanced up at them giving them oddly a warm smile. Albel didn't trust that smile it was too fake looking. Then again these creatures were odd as it is; horns and elf like ears. She on the other hand had long black curly hair and a single blue streak curl which hung close to the right side of her face. Her clothes looked as if she was something royal to this village she dressed in fine fur materials while the other villagers dressed in common hunted fur.

"Come this way please."

Following the young woman in to the hut they stood before a satin purple curtain. Nel stood before it blinking her eyes a bit in disbelief "Such material out in these parts?"

"Yes you see. Are leader brought it from where she once lived." the young woman said.

"Bah lets get this over with."

The young woman glanced at Albel and shook her head. She approached the curtain and kneeled on one knee "My leader I have brought you the strangers we found in are sacred cave."

Slowly the curtain lifted up and to their disbelief it revealed a woman which was not the same as these odd folk. She was sitting in a chair and had long silver colored hair staring at them for a few seconds she almost gasped in surprise.

"Nel Zelpher?"

"...Lady Lasbard?"

The young woman gave a light smile and nodded "Yes that is my old name. But I am now called Rena of the Light Feather."

"All this time..you been here?" Nel asked in shock all that grieving Clair and Adray had when Anita had disappeared as if she fell off Elicoor II with out a trace.

"Yes forgive me. I have been here after a fight with Adray." Rena said sadly glancing down at a ring on her finger.

Albel watched boredly he had no clue what was going on and really didn't care to know. Though he was growing impatient with all this sentimental talk. Finally he had to get them back on to the point of this "Alright enough of this. I want to know where are we and what is going on? What are those things?" he pointed towards the young woman.

Rena just smiled and waved her right hand "Settle down boy. I can explain." she tried to calm Albel.

"Hmp."

"Alright first off those creatures are called the Delphiner Folk.:" she explained and glanced towards the young female delphiner "Her name is Arisa."

Arisa bowed her head before them "A pleasure to meet you."

Nel smiled "I'm Nel Zelpher"

"...Albel." he just said and his eyes went back to Rena.

"Next this is an island off of Greeton." pausing for a bit "Being in the sacred caves without permission is against the law around here. The great beast god of the island doesn't like it."

"Beast god? Do you mean that serpent I saw wrapped around a statues leg?"

"Yes. It is called Leviathan."

"Oh that thing. I had a nice little run in to that maggot."

"Please don't disgrace the name of Leviathan." said Arisa as she grabbed Albel's human hand.

Narrowing his eyes he thrust her hand away from his "Don't touch me maggot.".

"I apologize."

"Enough talk. It looks like you two need a new wardrobe and not to mention it looks like you both could use some food." Rena said and glanced towards Arisa "Please be sure of this."

Arisa bowed her head "I will do so, my lady." glancing at the two she smiled again.

"Look I just want off this damn island." Albel said.

"Not possible. At least not right now. We have no boat to transport you both back."

"Damn and we still need to get the moon dagger." Nel said as she rest her hands at her hips.

Suddenly Arisa dropped to her knees and received puzzled looks.

"What is that maggot doing?"

"You just spoke of the sacred artifact of are people." said Arisa as she raised up from the ground.

"So..why bow maggot?"

"Brings bad luck to those who just speak it's name."

Nel stopped Albel from replying and glanced at Arisa "I'll make sure not to say it then. Well how about getting us some new clothes?"

"Right away!" Arisa said in a cheery voice and lead them outside.

Before they walked out Nel paused at the hut's doors and stared back at Rena "Seeya around. Later we need to talk.".

Rena just gave a nod and watched as the young crimson blade leave her hut. Sighing to herself she rest a hand over her other hand; rubbing a finger against the ring. "Adray.."

As soon as they arrived at a hut which seemed as if steam was coming out of the window Arisa stood before the doors "This is the bath house. Please go ahead and get a nice bath. I shall wait here."

Nel froze "Is it separated?"

"Of course!"

Both Nel and Albel sighed in relief as they walked in. The steam was fogging up the room and they noticed the divide was just a narrow wall. Albel didn't hesitate he just walked towards the guys side and got in. Nel watched Albel as he left her to her side. To her relief it was empty and so she got undressed to bathe.

"Hey Nox?" Nel called his name as she leaned her back against the wall which divided the bath.

"Yes wench?"

Deciding to ignore that comment she continued "Do you think we'll ever get off this island?"

"What a stupid question. Of course we'll find a way. Even if I have to build a boat all by myself."

"That should be a sight to see."

"Oh but you won't be seeing it. You'd be actually be doing most of the work, fool."

"Nox."

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot." she said bluntly.

All Albel did was just chuckle a bit and it kind of startled him. He never laughed so easily over an insult usually he had an insult to come back at. Yet not now he didn't for he was to busy trying to figure out how they were getting off this island. Closing his red eyes he let the heat consume his body and thaw out his tensed up body. Only did he open his eyes again when he herd the sound of a splash "Eh..?"

The heat fogged up the room and this caused Albel not able to see who was now in the bath with him. Suddenly a dark yet short figure approached him in the water and rubbing his eyes a bit the figure began to show more clearer.

"Ah the little maggot again."

The young male delphiner stared up at Albel with a irritated look. He was short for his age for the young delphiner was around seventeen. He had short blonde curly hair and lavender colored eyes also his horn was not as big as the elder's horn. Resting his hands at his bare waist "You again? I thought I asked my servants to make sure that this bath would be empty!"

"Hmp? Servants a brat like you has servants?"

"Of course I'm a prince." his ears twitched a bit as he glared up at Albel.

"Whatever maggot." he then swished around in the water in the thick fogged room looking for the steps that leaded out.

"I have a name. It's Foycer Lanceheart."

"Bah. Your still a maggot."

"Hmp it's your majesty to you!" he snapped at the older man.

"Oh my apologies, majesty of the maggots."

That angered Foycer so with his right hand he slapped Albel across the face leaving a red mark stinging on this right side. Albel just glared daggers as he grabbed the kid by the throat and lifted him up in the air. Struggling in Albel's grip the boy started to shout in a choked manner "Someone help! He trying to kill me!"

At instinct Nel got up from her side and ran towards their side. Forgetting about her modesty and the sight displayed before her made her angry. She quickly darted towards them pushing Albel against the wall with her right hand and the other laidonthearm which his hand had a tight grip on Foycer's neck "Let him go, Nox."

Without a word Albel released the young prince and watched him fall down in the water causing a nice splash. He then glared at Nel "What makes you ahero?"

"I'm not a hero. But I will not allow you to harm innocent people, Nox." she said with detest as she helped Foycer up.

Foycer glanced up at Nel and turned instantly red "My Lady. Forgive me but I see it wise if you left this section." he struggled to say as his handwent overhis eyes blocking the view.

Nel gave a questioned look and sighed remembering indeed she was naked "My apologies I didn't think." she walked towards the steps and still gave Albel a death glare.

Albel shrugged a bit then he sunk more in the hot water which really did not help his now overheating body. Foycer kept his eyes hidden behind his hand waiting for Nel to leave and he gave a light sigh of relief "I could be in trouble for taking witness of her body."

"Bah what for? She just a wench?" suddenly a bar a soap was smacked at the side of his head.

"I herd that Nox!" a voice shouted from the other side of the wall.

"Ouch!" Albel held his head and narrowed his eyes at Foycer.

Foycer blinked his purple eyes with confusion "But no lady is a wench. Especially one so beautiful like her."

"Please quit flattering that trash." Albel said while stillrubbing his head where the bar of soap hit him.

Foycer just shook his head and smiled up at Albel "I could as much indulge you with what I think of your body." he gave Albel a wink.

Backing against the wall Albel narrowed his eyes "You sick maggot. First you talk about being punished about seeing a woman naked and now you tell me this?"

"Oh but I never said a woman's body is something I enjoy staring at." Foycer admitted and notice Albel made haste to go for the steps.

"Don't you dare come close maggot. Or I will be sure to murder you in your sleep."

"In what way? Murder me with love?" Foycer asked as he wadded closer towards Albel who was walking up the steps.

Albel stood at the top step "Don't mock me maggot." he then grabbed a white towel and wrapped it around his waist. Leaving the young lusting boy to himself and going towards the little room he could get changed in.

As he made way towards the front of the little hut he noticed Nel was dressed and waiting for him. Also Arisa had that usual fake looking smile on her face as she gave a light bow to Albel "Well shall we go and get you both new clothes?"

Not bothering to reply to that they followed her to a small market. Displaying nice furs and other materials. Nel glanced around at the small stand with clothes displayed she noticed as Arisa whispered in an elder female delphiner's ear. Suddenly Nel was caught in both arms by two young female delphiners and pulled her towards a black curtain.

"This way." said the elder delphiner as she grabbed a hold of a few clothes and entered behind the black curtain.

"Arisa."

"Yes?"

"I don't have to have that treatment do I?"

"Of course not, Sir Albel."

"Good."

Hearing rustling sounds from behind the curtain made Albel think some dirty thoughts. Soon the black curtain lifted up to reveal a dressed Nel. She had a red silk skirt with high slits on the sides and a red silk bandana wrapped above her upper waist covering her breasts. She glanced at her sandals and felt rather naked without her scarf. Seeing a little of her rune on her chest was a rather rare thing.

Albel just stared taking in the sight for what it was worth. Arisa glanced at Albel and smiled lightly "Well it is your turn, Sir Albel."

Glancing at the elder delphiner who had a now huge grin on her face he backed away "She can not come behind that black curtain with me!"

"Oh not like I haven't ever seen what a man has to offer." the elder dalphiner said.

"Please allow him to change by himself." said Arisa.

"Alright. Alright." she said with disappointment and lead Albel behind the curtain. Leaving a few clothes for him to try on.

Albel was feeling slightly disturbed by now first that prince and now an old delphiner was hitting on him. Sighing he struggled out of his clothes as he dropped his tattered warn skirt he noticed something fall on to the ground. Glancing down he noticed it was the ring and so he picked it up putting it on his pinky finger as he changed in a few clothes. Finally after going through five he decided upon a simple black long skirt with black shorts underneath. He was bare chested which he didn't exactly like because he had a lot of scars he rather hide.

Finally he walked out from behind the curtain carrying his old clothes in his arm. Glancing at Nel who was staring he took the opportunity to piss her off "What can't get enough of me?" he said with a light smirk hoping she'd become flustered.

Turning red because she got caught staring "Nox when will you understand it's not all about you." she said dryly and walked off.

Arisa and the elder delphiner stared at him blankly as he watched her leave "Of course it is, maggot."

TBC

A/N: Finally I gotten around to updating! Also the reason Albel forgot about his childhood past because he chose to forget. His mind was to busy thinking about the war and also about his father. I haven't yet said anything about Nel remembering or not guess everyone will just have to wait. I have no clue if Clair's mother is dead or not so or her name so I just made it up. Oh Promise will be updated as soon as I have the time. Anyways thanks for the reviews and please review! I also hope this chapter was enjoyable. :3


End file.
